Calliope A. Belladonna
Calliope A. Belladonna is a bleak little Banshee girl. Bio Name: Calliope A. Belladonna Star Nickname: Cal, Bels, Calli. Birthday: January 9th Roomate(s): need of one or multiple Fabulous Parent: Agatha and Arthur Belladonna. Super Style: Style is useless when your life is a swirling mess of futility and dreams you'll never acheive. So I just wear a dress. Pet: Inkwell is the specter of a raven. A dead omen of death. Just another reminder that nothing is forever... Biggest Pet Peeve: Everything annoys me. But espically lies. Everything's a lie if you look hard enough, and then everyone must tell lies, adding to the lie that is our existance, our enjoyment... Favourite Activity: Nothing could ever bring me joy... Favourite School Subject: ...Art...Sometimes they enjoy the true nature of my oil paintings, and for once I feel like I have a true purpose...Then I remember purpose is a myth we create so we don't feel so futile. Least Favourite Subject: Education is a distraction from the pains of reality, distracting by bringing more pain. I don't like pain. So I can't like any. Favorite Colour: Purple... Favourite Food: Taveners Liquorice Allsorts, from back in Ireland...Nanna sends them in boxes sometimes. Favourite Music Genre: Dark cabaret. BFF's for lightyears away: ... Personality Calliope is probably one of the last people you want to talk to. She's very bleak and a huge downer--Liking to casually mention things like "Life is a useless waste" and "We should all stop existing" and, her personal favorite, "Where can I convince those horsemen to begin the apocalypse?" Calliope just can't see any joy in existing. She's always crying over something and suffers from constant splitting headaches, since whenever someone dies, pain shoots through her skull--And as it turns out, people die a lot. She's distant and bitter and doesn't seem to like anyone, though sometimes enjoys the company...If only because she thinks that maybe, just maybe, they'll understand her point of view. Just don't ask her for, say, life advice. It won't end well. Trust me. Calliope also has horrible issues with trust, and as such bottles up all her feelings. But sometimes those bottled feelings become too much for Calliope and she begins to 'leak', shall we say. When she does, watch out. She'll become angry, agressive, and horribly mean, going up to people and just shouting and crying and wishing they'd all just die, seemingly forgetting the fact that her comerades are as undead as she is. It's best to avoid her in this state, but the good news is these fits only last about an hour and when it ends she'll go back to being gloomy and weeping to herself. In a nutshell, a Debbie Downer who likes to remind you that life is terrible and undeath is worse because you can't perish to escape it. Gallery Arsenic or Everclear.png|Pick your poison fast, my dear. Trivia *Calliope is Lissa's first OC for the undead school. And also possibly her bleakest. *Huh, wonder what that middle initial 'A' could possibly stand for. *On the same line, Calliope's parents were named after rather famous crime fiction writers with first names that begin with 'A', fitting with the 'A. Belladonna' theme. 'Calliope' was chosen because it just sort of sounded nice. *Her Bio mentions that, at the very least, her Nanna lives in Ireland, where the Banshee legend originated. We have yet to see if Calliope can, say, shatter glass with her voice. And, as Banshees are typically female, it does make you wonder what, exactly, Arthur Belladonna is. Category:Original Characters Category:Students Category:Girl OCS Category:Lissa's Characters